Farthest Gate
The Farthest Gate was the name given to an area that led adventurers to Davy Jones' Locker. According to Pirate Lore, this region, located far beyond the Caribbean and Singapore, was one of the most inaccessible places in the world. There were few attempts to brave the weird and haunted shoals, which would be depicted on the only known map that would lead someone there, the Mao Kun Map, which would have been given to the esteemed and great navigator Wu Ling, known for his various journeys to the mysterious gates of the afterlife. The map later fell into the hands of Pirate Lord Sao Feng, who gave it to Hector Barbossa's crew to use as a guide in their voyage to World's End and rescue Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Locker. History Legend '' on its way to the Farthest Gate.]] The Farthest Gate was comprised of a massive waterfall that was taken by some to be the literal "end of the world", hence the alias of the location, "World's End". According to Pirate Lore, this area is one of the most unaccessible places in the world. It could be found only by using the navigational charts, which were presented to the esteemed navigator Wu Ling for his journeys to the afterlife. These charts would later be given to the Pirate Lord Sao Feng.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End At World's End During their attempt to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker, Hector Barbossa and his crew used Feng's navigational charts to reach the Farthest Gate in the Hai Peng. Before reaching the falls, they sailed through waters that reflected the stars so perfectly that it was nearly impossible to find the horizon. Upon reaching World's End, the ship was cast down the waterfall and destroyed, though its crew were able to enter the Locker and free Sparrow. Behind the scenes *The location was thought be known as "World's End", as per Tia Dalma's dialogue in Dead Man's Chest and the ''At World's End'' video game. However, in one of the previous versions of the official POTC website, the location was named the "Farthest Gate"http://disney.go.com/pirates/#/lore_locations, so it is likely that "World's End" was only the waterfall that was located within the Farthest Gate. *For the making of At World's End, Niagra Falls was used as an inspiration for the appearance of the waterfall. *The scene where the Hai Peng sails from the world of the living before going down a massive waterfall and ends up in Davy Jones' Locker, was taken from the original Disneyland ride in which a ship from present day goes down a waterfall, and ends up in the era of pirates. The film crew even embellished the effect by putting the various audio from the ride, specifically to make that connection. A scene with a waterfall was originally going to be in The Curse of the Black Pearl (in which Jack Sparrow and Will Turner to go down a flume into the caves at Isla de Muerta), but was cut due to budget. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Kingdom Hearts III'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean'' Notes and references Category:Locations Category:Lore